Technical Field
This invention relates generally to stackable containers made from blanks of paper board, cardboard, corrugated cardboard, fibreboard and/or plastics material and more particularly to a container (and blank to form the same) having tabs, on a pair of opposite sidewalls, projecting a selected distance upwardly from the top end of the container and tab receiving notches in the outer layer of a double layer bottom end face. The tabs on one container project into the notches of another like container stacked thereon.